You are my everything
by Altair-sama
Summary: A lil story about a golden child and a rotten angel


Prologue : Coming Home

He was running toward the forest. The night was dark and he was freezing but he didn't care. His bare feet were hurt by the ground and his lungs were on fire. He ran deeper and deeper in the forest, slaloming between the trees, his eyes searching for something that couldn't be seen. He finally stopped at the sight of a little cabin. Slowly entering, he walked in what seemed to be a bedroom. The place was old and rusty but he loved this place since it was the only one that could bring him peace.

He was just entering the room when he heard a noise.

Footsteps.

He wasn't alone.

Holding his breath as much as he could after his run, he walked toward the kitchen. Holding firmly a knife his brother gave him for his seventh birthday, he entered the room. A shape was moving. His feet going left and right, marking a soothing rhythm, his body waving as his arms were moving softly around him. He seemed beautifully possessed by a silent melody.

Sheepishly, he tried to approach the dancing shape. He was a few steps from the man when he walked on a rotten slat, making it creak.

He had found this place two months ago. It was old but he didn't care. So he started to come every now and then, and after several weeks, he began to come everyday. It was a nice place to practice, It was calm, and here, no humans were to disturb him.

This one day, he forgot his speakers in town, he danced anyway, thinking that he should buy one for this place only. He was almost at the end of the choreography when a noise came to his ears. Slowly turning around, he placed his hand near the gun at his belt but was stopped by the sight of a child holding a knife, shaking. He must have been eight or nine years old. He was pretty small though. His light brown hair were a bit longer than average and his eyes, Father, his eyes were gorgeous. He couldn't even tell what colors they were, one time they were blue, then you would see them green or hazel. They were full of apprehension and curiosity. The boy frowned as he saw the older one gaze at him. He took a long breath, still holding the knife firmly.

" Who are you ; he said, trying to hide the fear in his voice"

Slowly lifting his hands up as a sign of peace he answered calmly.

"My name's Lucifer, mind putting the knife down?

-Why are you here?" He sure was afraid but still ignored the request.

A puppy. The child reminded him of a scared puppy showing his fangs.

"Well I come to practice as you may have seen it, I come here since now two months. What's your name kiddo?"

The kid relaxed a little, slowly lowering the knife.

"Sam. My name is Sam Winchester."

Winchester. He knew that name, Father used to talk about them from time to time, saying how much things He has planned for them. But what was he doing here alone in the middle of the night? His thoughts were interrupted by a growl coming from the child. The little one blushed sheepishly at the sound his stomach made.

Smiling, Lucifer walked toward the kitchen cupboards, opening and closing them, searching for something eatable. He smiled, reaching for what he thought would be perfect for the child : soft bread, peanut butter and jelly, then came back to the child, handing him the freshly-made sandwich. He couldn't help to laugh at the "happy puppy" face the child made, quickly taking a bite of he sandwich.

They spent the rest of the night talking about this and that, Sam laughing at the older's jokes and stories. He learnt that he was a pretty famous dancer and he had no doubts considering what he'd seen. He could never do the same, he was too stiff to dance that smoothly, even if he wanted.

Lucifer found Sam adorable. He never really cared about people, they were annoying and children even more. But he wasn't. He was really mature for a nine years old and he was really smart. Lucifer had seen suffering and fear in his eyes but his soul was still bright and pure. Then a question came to his mind.

" Why are you here? "

Sam seemed to be taken by surprise. He lowered his head, looking at the ground, no longer smiling.

" Well…I ran away"

Okay. He wasn't expecting that. Was it related with the pain he saw in his eyes? Lucifer waited, unwilling to force the discussion. If he wanted to say more he would be happy to listen. If not, well, he wouldn't force him. But another sudden

thought worried him.

" Do you have anywhere to go? "

The child shrugged, letting out a sad laugh.

" I thought that maybe I could stay here…"

Lucifer looked at him, thinking harder than he ever did. Then he stood up, packed his bag and looked at Sam, still on the old couch.

" So, you're coming or what? "

" Where to? " He asked, lost.

Lucifer smiled, offering his hand to the younger one.

" Well, home I guess."

\--

Hello y'all ~ First time actually posting here don't hesitate to make a lil comment if you like it ( or not actually) and what could be improved, I'd really appreciate it and it would help improving the future chapters ! And last lil thing, english is not my first language so if you see any mistakes or anything just tell me !

Thank ya and see you next chapter ~~


End file.
